Achievements
There are many achievements on Twenity. Here's a list of some of them: Ordinary achievements. Welcome - ''Welcome to Twenity. And remember, vanity is the spice of life. '' This is first achievement you'll get on Twenity. Self-explanatory. Level 1 achievement. Occasional - ''You've been around for a while, can you remember what happened since then?'' This one you get 10 days after you've tried Twenity. Level 1 achievement. Regular - ''It's been 100 days since you tried out Twenity. That's more than three months.'' Being on Twenity for 100 days. Level 3 achievement. Curious -''' ''That's the spirit. The way to level 2 achievements is fully open.'' Making 3 calculations on 3 different days. Level 1 achievement. With it, you unlock level 2. '''Liker - ''We love you, more than 25 calculation days so far.'' Self-explaatory. Share - ''Spamming Twitter is awesome. And appreciated.'' Use #twenity hashtag for the first time. Level 1 achievement. Overshare - ''That's the way we like it. 3 shares in 6 days about your amazing score. Level up!'' Self-explanatory. 3 shares of your results in 6 days. Level 2 achievement. Unlocks level 3. Rookie - ''Your path to the ultimate twitterer begins here. 250 points.'' Score 250 points on Twenity. Level 1 achievement. Private - ''You're well on the way to becoming a liutenant. 400 for now.'' 400 points on Twenity. Level 2 achievement. Liutenant - ''500 points? You're cool, nobody can argue with that.'' 500 points on Twenity. Level 3 achievement. Corporal - ''No way, 750 points, 12 days. There's not a lot of people who can go to level 5.'' 750 points on Twenity. (what do 12 days stand for idk, anyone?) Level 4 achievement. Unlocks level 5. Somewhere - ''Nice, you managed to improve your score by 10%.'' Self-explanatory. Level 1 achievement. Wannabe - ''You are now officially in the cool half of your local community.'' Get in top 50% in your timezone. Level 1 achievement. Celebrity - ''Your score tells us you're in the top 20% of your timezone.'' Top 20% of timezone. Level 3 achievement. Persona - ''Top 5% in your timezone. There's almost nothing more you can achieve.'' Top 5% in timezone. Level 4 achievement. 100 - ''100 days on Twitter already? You're practically a legend.'' Self-explanatory. Level 1 achievement. 250 - ''It's been a while since you've joined Twitter. At least 250 days to be exact.'' Self-explanatory. Level 2 achievement. 500 - ''You're officialy 500 Twitter days old.'' Self-explanatory. Level 4 achievement. 1000 - ''You're an early adopter. And you've been on Twitter for 1000 days.'' Self-explanatory. Level 5 achievement. Cool - ''It's not much, but 250 tweets means you're serious about it.'' Self-explanatory. Level 1 achievement. Cooler - ''You've managed to say 1000 things. Can you remember any?'' Self-explanatory. Level 2 achievement. Coolest - ''5000 tweets since you've started. Are you overdoing it by any chance?'' Self-explanatory. Level 3 achievement. House - ''At least 50 people like you on Twitter. You should be proud.'' Self-explanatory. Level 1 achievement. Vila - ''At least 100 people follow you. Not bad at all.'' Self-explanatory. Level 2 achievement. Street - ''There's you. And then there's 400 people who know you. Good enough for level 4.'' Self-explanatory. Level 3 achievement.' '''Unlocks level 4. '''City - ''More than 1000 followers? No way!' Self-explanatory. Level 4 achievement. '''Country - ''Having 3000 followers must make you feel proud.' Self-explanatory. Level 5 achievement. '''Local -'' Global influence has been noticed. 50% of people scored less than you.' Self-explanatory. Level 2 achievement. '''Global - ''Your score shows you're top 20% on a global scale.' Self-explanatory. Level 4 achievement. '''Tvanity - ''Top 2% of the global users? We're not worthy.' Self-explanatory. Level 5 achievement. '''Newspaper - ''Wow, you retweeted twenty times in the last 20 days. You know how to do it.' Self-explanatory. Level 2 achievement. '''Television - ''You're very nice, retweeting more than 100 times in the last 20 days.' Self-explanatory. Level 3 achievement. '''Connected - ''Great, we noticed 50 people you follow on Twenity.' Self-explanatory. Level 3 achievement. '''Influence - ''You've been retweeted 20 times in 20 days. You're practically a trend-setter.' Self-explanatory. Level 3 achievement. '''Authority - ''You've been retweeted 400 times in 20 days. One tweet, or many tweets?' Self-explanatory. Level 4 achievement. '''No way - ''You've exceeded 250 tweets in 20 days. What do you think?' Self-explanatory. Level 4 achievement. Special achievements '''Heavenly creatures' - for following @neolab_si on Twitter Divine design - for following @IlovarStritar on Twitter Vainglory - for following @twenity20 on Twitter Geek hive - for following @wwwh on Twitter. Category:Achievements